Nicole
On-Screen Appearance Running Nicole runs to the battlefield. She will always start exhausted and will have a cool-down rate of 15 seconds. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Present Dump When performed in front of an opponent, Nicole will take whatever item they have and chuck it into a dump. This dump that she stores it in will stay for the entire fight after she summons it. The dump has infinite storage and can be broken by walking across it. After the dump is broken, all items stored in it will burst out, and can be used again. The items taken out of the dump deal 500x damage to Nicole. Side Special - Up Special - Ride with Clip-Art Santa Nicole rides in an insanely slow moving and insanely weak sleigh with clip-art Santa. The sleigh can be broken in a single attack. Nicole will always be thrown out after finished. Down Special - Bullshit Logic Nicole will start spewing out bullshit ("Does Santa shop at the mall? No? Well, then that makes me perfect because all of my gifts come from the mall."). This is the closest thing to a non joke move as performing it in front of an opponent confuses them, giving them 15 damage that gradually goes up for 5 seconds. The problem is that there's a 99.99% chance you'll also get the same effect. Final Smash - Look At Me Nicole starts singing her song. This does literally nothing. Nicole is 100000000000000000x more vulnerable in this state. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Have you lost your mind? Sd: Cheap is not cool! Dn: It came from the mall. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Nice Candle!" Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Grandma's head Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Kirby becomes horribly deformed. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Despite the fact that both Cruise and Nicole are technically "joke characters", Nicole is the only out of the two to be a villain in Lawl Starstruck story mode. *While a joke character, Nicole has a secret non-joke version of her moveset. This is accessed by completing story mode on each difficulty and completing arcade mode with every character on every difficulty. The non joke Nicole is essentially the same, but all joke aspects are removed and the moveset is noticeably OP. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Bad CG Category:Joke Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Rapsittie Street Kids Category:So Bad, It's Good Category:"Villains" Category:Not Sonic Category:Not Gumball